Don't lose
by Mabel x Mermando fan
Summary: Gift/one-shot for one of my best friends/role-models, Alisi-Christine (Alisi Thornyke). This takes place in between her two fics, 'Behind the mask' and 'Dancing Shadows.' Dipper takes Pacifica out to play a round of mini golf. After the last round, a word stings into Pacifica and one of her horrible memories come back... 'Don't lose'...


**This is a gift for one of my best friends/role-model, Alisi-Christine! (on here/fanfiction net. she's Alisi-Thornyke). **

**Anyway, this takes place in between 'Behind the mask' and 'Dancing Shadows' ;)  
LET'S GET STARTED, SHALL WE? :D**

Pacifica's long blonde hair flowed in the breeze as she was being driven in a golf cart by her new boyfriend, Dipper pines.  
After everything started clearing up for Pacifica, Dipper asked her if they could have a date by playing a ol' round of golf at the Gravity falls 'Putt-Hutt'.

When they have reached their destination, Dipper gets out of the cart and escorts Pacifica out by taking her hand.

"You ready for this, Pacifica?" Dipper questions while getting a good look at his new girlfriend. The long blonde hair that you could run through with your fingers, the soft, innocent, blue eyes, the lavender top with khaki-shorts that still goes over her curves and complexion perfectly... Oh, Dipper was a lucky guy!

Dipper snapped back into reality by hearing Pacifica's words. "Yeah... I guess..."  
She replies, sighing.

Dipper moved a strand of her blonde hair out of her face. "Pacifica, if anything else is bothering you, tell me. I just can't stand to see you suffering like this, not again..."  
Pacifica's blue eyes sparkled while hearing her boyfriend's soft, kind words.  
"Alright, Dipper." She replied as Dipper gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, let's go play some Putt-Putt!" Dipper exclaimed, holding Pacifica's hand and going into the entrance and getting their putt-putts and golf balls.

Throughout the courses, Pacifica found out that Dipper was pretty good at golf. Before they knew it, they were down to their last course.

So far, it was a tie, neck-and-neck. It was Pacifica who was up, she aimed her putt where the hole was, from Dipper's last go, he made the ball just an inch away from the hole... She had to get a 'hole in one' in order to win this.  
She positioned herself, and hit the ball...

She didn't make it.

"Dang it!" Pacifica shouted, throwing the putt onto the ground. Dipper chuckles. "It's okay, Pacifica. It's just a game, whether you win or _lose._"

The only word Pacifica paid attention to was 'lose'. The word just stung her as she heard it, and a painful memory flashed through her as if she was struck by lightning... It was a memory that happened 3 years ago. It was after she was dropped off by Mabel, Dipper, and the rest to her mansion...

*Flashback*

_Pacifica entered the large doors of her mansion. She was so tired from the night's events that she just wanted to collapse on her silky light pink bed.  
But unfortunately, she couldn't do that because her mother stepped in front of you._

"Pacifica! Why is your hair messed up? And where is that golf tutor of your's?" Her mother questioned.

Whenever Pacifica went home, it was never "I'm so glad you are home, honey!" Or anything. It was either they were away or they had something to complain about.

"Well... He kinda... Ran off?" Pacifica stammered, trying to look away from the burning glare of her mother.

Before her mother could say anything, her father appeared wearing the same suit he wore earlier and holding a glass of red wine in his hand. "We'll get a new one. The important thing is, you didn't lose... Right?" Her father questioned, making Pacifica sweat nervously.

"Well... We kinda had a... Tie?" Pacifica stammered, watching as her father went from cool as a cucumber to a steaming pot of madness. "A TIE?!" Both of her parents shout, with venom dripping from their voices.

"U-Umm..." Pacifica stammered. She hated when her parents acted like this, why can't they be more like Mabel's family?

"So, how did you get here?" Her father questions, getting away from the subject... Or so Pacifica thinks...

"Umm... Mabel's family?" Even if Pacifica wanted to, she could never lie. She was a bad liar anyway...

_Pacifica's parents then gave her the meanest look of all time. "Getting a tie against a commoner and then riding with a commoner?! Pacifica, you disgust me! Now go up to your room, NOW!" Her mother shouts, while pointing towards the door for Pacifica's room._

"You are such a disgrace to the Northwest family!" Her mother shouts again while hot-tears begin to bubble up in Pacifica's eyes.  
"So what if I'm such a disgrace!" Pacifica snaps. "You always insult me no matter what I do! Why can't you be more loving like.. like... Mabel's family?!"

Silence then fills the room. Then the sound of Pacifica's father's booming voice ends it. "Don't you talk to us in that way, young lady!" Then she is given a smack on the face by her mother. One so hard and so quick, it began to burn on her cheek.  
"Now, up to your room!" Her father demands.

Pacifica glares at her parents while walking towards her room. She remembered what her father had said before the mini golf game; 'Don't lose.'...

Pacifica did lose...

**Hope you like it, Alisi 3**

**Now, when I say Alisi you say Christine! **

**Alisi! ... Alisi! ...**

**I can do this all day XD**


End file.
